A typical electronic image sensor comprises a number of light sensitive picture elements (“pixels”) arranged in a two-dimensional array. Such an image sensor may be configured to produce a color image by forming a color filter array (CFA) over the pixels. One commonly used type of CFA pattern is the Bayer pattern, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065, entitled “Color Imaging Array,” which is incorporated by reference herein. The Bayer CFA pattern provides each pixel with color photoresponse exhibiting a predominant sensitivity to one of three designated portions of the visible spectrum. The three designated portions may be, for example, red, green and blue, or cyan, magenta and yellow. A given CFA pattern is generally characterized by a minimal repeating unit in the form of a subarray of contiguous pixels that acts as a basic building block for the pattern. Multiple copies of the minimal repeating unit are juxtaposed to form the complete pattern.
An image captured using an image sensor with a Bayer CFA pattern has only one color value at each pixel. Therefore, in order to produce a full color image, the missing color values at each pixel are interpolated from the color values of nearby pixels. Numerous such interpolation techniques are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,621, entitled “Adaptive Color Plane Interpolation in Single Sensor Color Electronic Camera,” which is incorporated by reference herein.
In accordance with conventional practice, sampling and readout of the pixels of an image sensor having a Bayer CFA pattern will generally sample all the pixels in a given row into column circuits, and then the entire row of pixels would be read from the column circuits in a single operation. The sampling and readout proceeds in this manner in order to preserve the pixel order of the Bayer CFA pattern in the readout data.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0024931, entitled “Image Sensor with Improved Light Sensitivity,” which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses improved CFA patterns, including patterns which provide certain of the pixels with a panchromatic photoresponse. Such patterns are also generally referred to herein as “sparse” CFA patterns. A panchromatic photoresponse has a wider spectral sensitivity than those spectral sensitivities represented in the selected set of color photoresponses and may, for example, have high sensitivity across substantially the entire visible spectrum. Image sensors configured with the improved CFA patterns exhibit greater light sensitivity and are thus well-suited for use in applications involving low scene lighting, short exposure time, small aperture, or other restrictions on the amount of light reaching the image sensor.
Conventional sampling and readout techniques such as those described above in the context of the Bayer CFA pattern can be inefficient when applied to sparse CFA patterns. Accordingly, a need exists for improved sampling and readout techniques for use with sparse CFA patterns.